In The Dark Of The Night, She Shall Come
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Castiel didn't rescue Dean from Hell, another angel ironically called Angel did. She's just like any other servant of the lord except for one small difference, Heaven wants her head on a plate, and so does Hell, why? Well, you have to ask her that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the prolouge. I've had this idea for a very long, so I decided to try it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. **

She took a deep breath; she always took a deep breath before a big fight. It wasn't used as a calming mechanism, but as, maybe a final chance to breathe in the fresh air, feel the sun on her flawless skin, and hear the birds singing, one final chance to remind her that she's here, on earth.

The ocean stretched out in a beautiful arc along the horizon, a brilliant colour of blue and green. The green grass tickled her arms as it swayed with the soft breeze. Her legs were dangling over the rocky cliff face, stretched slightly as if she somehow wanted her toes to touch the water below.

Her thoughts were in a messy disarray, half of her, the more logical side was wondering what the hell she was about to do, but the more spur of the moment side was saying do it, you got nothing of value to lose.

She wasn't one to get involved in conflict. She watched the storm blow in and she watched the storm blow away. But this storm wasn't just a storm, it was an apocalypse. She didn't know why she decided to get involved in this one, maybe because it reminded her of her situation years ago.

One brother must kill the other, or in her case, one sister must kill the other. She was a dreamer, she dreamed for a world with unity. A world with no prejudice or discrimination. And doing this would help take a step in that direction. But she is a dreamer haunted by her past.

Her past. A word she thinks inaccurately describes what she's done. If you call it your past, you must be over it, must have made peace with it. But she hasn't, her past is like a raging bushfire, it hasn't been put out. And she's not sure if she wants to. Her past is the only thing that keeps her grounded, that keeps her from becoming that monster again. She refuses to let go because if she does, who will she be? What will happen?

The walls in her mind were rock solid, titanium steel. She was as strong and as tough as they come, but sometimes she opens a door and lets a few stray memories drift across her mind. Happy memories of a happier time. And then when the sun peeks over the horizon, she slams that door shut and locks it with a steel chain.

The last ray of sun disappeared behind the mountains and she knew it was time. Standing up she took one deep breath and stretched her limbs out, feeling the crack in her back. She unfurled her long black wings from behind her back and fingered her dagger which was sheathed on her hip. Her long, flowing, dark brown hair was pulled up in a low ponytail.

She raised her hands to the ocean and muttered a brief incantation. The water below started to swirl dangerously. The water was swirling anti clockwise, like when you flush a toilet. Suddenly the water opened up to reveal a dark, black hole. She could hear the screams already.

She stretched her wings and launched into the sky. Gaining enough momentum that when she turned to dive straight into the hole, hopefully her attackers would never see her coming.

She flew up high, higher than any plane, high enough that she could almost touch outer space. Just before she flew out of earth, she turned and fell straight back down. She fell so fast that no human eye could ever spot her.

The black hole swallowed her up and she brandished her dagger, ready to slice and dice. When people thought Hell they thought, fire and brimstone. But Hell was actually quite the opposite. The deeper you go the colder it gets.

The floor seemed to rise up and meet her, if you could even call it a floor, almost everything here was made out of flesh and bone. As soon as her feet met the floor, demons rushed out to great her. She dispatched them quickly.

She was working on instinct here, she didn't remember much of Hell but she knew enough to allow her to find him. The demons seemed to swarm around her but they didn't attack, they know who she is and what she's capable of.

What felt like hours later she found him and stopped in shock. She expected to find him on the rack with Alistair looming over him, his blade stuck in his throat. But what she saw was exactly the opposite. Dean Winchester was standing tall over young man, about 20 years of age. There were several implements stuck in places all over his body. But what shocked her most was the fact that Dean was smiling. Not a happy smile, but a cruel , malicious smile that was pure evil.

"Dean?" She called out to him warily. His head snapped around to meet her eyes and he growled, like a dog protecting his bone, possessive.

"Dean, I'm a friend, I'm here to get you out." She heard the howl of demons behind her, but they wouldn't come closer. Dean merely growled again and picked up a sharp tool from the table behind him. She shook her head sadly and walked closer. Dean tensed and held the tool out in front of him, all the while maintaining his animalistic growl.

She held out her hands in a non threatening way.

"Dean, you don't want to stay here. You want go home to your family." She tried to reason with him.

"No family." He growled back. Her eyes saddened, Hell had broken a seemingly indestructible man.

"Yes you do, you have a family. Bobby, Ellen, Jo… Sam." She whispered the end. A flicker of recognition sparked in his eyes before the animal look reappeared. She figured the only way to get Dean was Sam.

"Sam, your little brother. He misses you, a lot. He's changed without you; he needs his big brother back. And you need him." She finally saw the recognition dawn across his face.

"Sam." He whispered. She smiled.

"Sammy." He whispered again. The demons started to get rowdier and she figured that the big boss was on his way. She took his hands pleadingly.

"You can see him again, but we need to leave now!" She demanded urgently.

"Aw, I hope our guests are not leaving." A deep voice rumbled from behind her. She turned around, her back pressed against Deans chest, her arms spread wide. She heard Dean mumble the demons name.

"I'm afraid we can't stay for dinner, Alistair. We made other plans." She smirked at him tauntingly. Alistair roared just before she flipped around, grabbed Deans upper arm and launched into the red sky.

**If you haven't already guessed, this is going to be Dean/OC and maybe Sam/OC?. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She was back on the rocky cliff face, staring out at the tranquil waters below. Dean was alive in his own body, reunited with his brother and older hunter friend. She could see Castiel; the angel assigned to raise Dean until she spoiled the plan and rescued him herself, circling the man, trying to communicate with him without a vessel.

Angel was conflicted. Once again, she was torn. She was torn between going to Dean, showing herself, and just staying back in the shadows, letting Castiel handle the situation. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was scared, she was scared of what would happen if she showed herself.

Angels would believe her to be alive again, and she would be hunted down like she was before. And the last time she was hunted, she lost someone dear to her, and she absolutely refused that to happen again.

"Oh, come now, Angel." She scolded herself, "You're acting like a timid little girl."

She looked at the setting sun once more and made her decision.

**X-X-X**

Angel felt a stir within her, like something was pulling her towards something, an urge that she felt compelled to follow. She growled inwardly, it was a summoning spell. She had decided the show herself to the Winchester's but only on her own ground, on her turf.

Letting out a groan, she unfolded her wings and in a quarter of a second she was gone. The barn stood out in front of her, a tall looming presence. She knew exactly who she would find inside it. Humans gave off a certain trace, every human soul is different and has their own mark, the two humans inside were Robert Singer and Dean Winchester.

As soon as she arrived the wind had automatically picked up its pace, whipping her hair around wildly and causing the barns already unstable tin roof to shudder violently and in some cases, rip off.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." She heard the unmistakable growl of Dean Winchester. She figured it was about time to make herself known and she thrust out her hand, buckling the wood of the door and ripping it off its hinges.

As soon as she entered the lights above started exploding, showering everyone with eerily beautiful sparks of light. You can call Angel many things, but she certainly knows how to make an entrance. She kept walking forward, with purposeful strides towards the two men who were staring at her with a mixture of awe and fear.

She locked eyes with Dean and a spark of recognition shone in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came when Robert Singer started to shoot her with a shot gun, Dean following after, though a bit hesitantly.

The shots that were fired caused her no damage; they just bounced off her diamond like skin. Eventually they stopped shooting her and she allowed herself to give them a small smile, one she hoped was friendly.

Dean started moving toward a knife with some sort of inscription on the blade, she recognized this as the demon killing knife. She resisted the urge to scoff.

"Who are you?" Dean growled, subtly picking up the knife and hiding it behind his back.

"I think you know who I am." She answered, keeping a calm face. Dean's face twisted into a dark sneer.

"I am the one who valiantly fought tooth and nail to raise you from Hell." She decided to answer for him. The spark reappeared, and this time it stayed. But no amount of recognition allowed him to trust her.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean sneered before he plunged the knife straight through her un-beating heart. To say it didn't hurt would be an understatement, because really it hurt like a bitch, but Angel was a master of hiding pain, and she gave Dean a smug smirk at his incredulous expression. She pulled the blade out from her heart, and let it fall to the floor with a soft clank.

"Well, I have to say that wasn't the thank you I was expecting." She mused and turned towards Robert Singer, who was about to bash her brains in with a crowbar. She ripped the bar from his hands and placed a delicate finger on his forehead, the hunter fell to the ground, asleep.

"Relax; he's alive, just asleep." She reassured him before he could freak. Dean was eyeing her warily, not afraid anymore, because he knew that if she wanted to harm either of them she would've done it already.

"What do you want?" Dean asked her. Angel walked over to one of the two tables set up flicked through a page in one of their many books. She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"You tell me, you're the one that summoned me." She said offhandedly.

"What are you?" He growled. Angel sighed and looked up from the book, staring straight into his moss green eyes. She decided not to beat around the bush and come straight out.

"I'm an angel." She said, gauging his reaction. His expression was stoic but it was obvious he didn't believe her.

"There's no such thing." Angel chuckled and slowly unfurled her wings from her back, the black feathers were hard to see in the darkness but there was no denying them. Dean's eyes widened almost comically, before the stoic expression returned again.

"Now I need you to listen very carefully to me, Dean." Angel started, folding her wings back and walking forward. "I am here to help you…"

"Help me with what?" He almost growled.

"There's a storm coming, Dean. Bigger than anything you have ever faced, and more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. I'm not going to sugar coat it; it's a war between Heaven and Hell. I rescued you from Hell before the other angels did." She explained. Dean studied her expression, deciding whether or not to believe her.

"Why would angels want to rescue me from Hell? And what makes you different to them?" He asked suspiciously. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"The angels have work for you; they're all a bunch of lazy scumbags." She muttered.

"You didn't answer my second question."

Dean walked forward deliberately slow, eyeing her with growing suspicion. Angel smirked at Dean.

"I'll see you around, Dean." She said and with one last smirk, she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, sorry I haven't updated in a veery long time but each time I went to sit and write it, it ended up shit. But I'm happy with this.<strong>

**Castiel will come in, trust me he will, I love him too much to cut him from the story.**

**Please review and I PROMISE to update sooner.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody.**

**I hate to do this and get your hopes up that it's an update, but I have to say something.**

**As you know I haven't updated most of my stories in a VERY long time. Especially my first couple of stories. I don't have a big fancy, elaborate excuse as to why, except this.**

**I was in a very dark place. I cut myself almost every night and contemplated suicide more than once, I was desperately unhappy and I don't why, writing was kind of my escape from that, and it brightened my day to get good reviews, no matter how short.**

**I like to say that I've gotten through that dark patch and helped myself. But I'm nowhere near healed yet. Don't worry about me though, I have found some of my lost determination and (For lack of better word) regained some of my inner fire.**

**My New Year's resolution was to be happy. I know, a little corny but I plan to stick to it. So far so good, I stopped cutting, I smile a bit more and for once I don't feel so lonely and depressed.**

**But, it seems that in the midst of healing myself I have changed in a lot of different ways. Half good half bad. **

**On the good note, I have grown more mature and see the world in a different light. I used to be so insecure about my appearance but now I know that flaws are what make people beautiful and unique, they define your character and who you are. So, that is a major win for me.**

**I'm not really gonna go into the bad part I'll say this though, my mental health is not what it used to be. It seems I lost a couple of screws. But, hey! You can't survive life if you're sane!**

**Wow! I just blabbed on a bit, huh?**

**In conclusion to my little rant, I am hereby saying that ZooperDooper is back! New and improved. I will update whenever I can but please keep in mind that I'm still emotionally raw and it might not be for a while.**

**I've started a new story for the anime, Bleach. And I intend to finish that!**

**To my beloved My Heart is an Ocean readers, don't worry and I will update as soon as I can. Bella and Jasper just aren't gonna live happily ever after yet!**

**God Save the Queen readers, I can't promise when I'll update, but I hope it can be soon. Don't fret, I won't quit the story and leave you guys on a cliffy, I'm not THAT heartless.**

**To my readers of any other story, words cannot express how sorry I am that I just left my stories hanging. I can't say that I will update soon, but I'm not the type to just give up, so have trust in me and be patient, I will update when the time is right.**

**So, I won't say goodbye, just hello from the new ZooperDooper, or rather, Kate.**

**Before I sign off I want to say that if you flame me for this, go fuck yourself. It seems that this new me has quite the temper ;)**

**Cya soon guys.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


End file.
